Simply Love
by Loveis4letters
Summary: This story takes place after We're all in this together. It is the story of what happens after and a real love story between Gabi and Troy.
1. Chapter 1

**Simply Love**

**A/N**: Takes place right after "We're all in this Together"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical characters or settings or anything that has to do with High School Musical...

A/N This is my fist FanFic so please be nice...

Chapter 1...

There was going to be a dance the next night celebrating the wins. Troy was sitting on his bed with a notebook and a pen in his hand writing down ideas on how to ask Gabriella. But every idea he came up with just wasn't good enough so he would crumble it in his hand and throw it in to his basketball hoop shaped trash can. By now the trash can was at least filled with 50 balls of paper. After sinking in yet another ball of paper his cell phone rang...he ran to his desk where it was sitting next to the computer. He didn't bother looking at the caller id before picking it up.

"Hello?" Troy said into the phone.

"Hey dude what's up?"Chad yelled from the other end.

"Nothing" He said before mumbling under his breath "trying to think of how to ask Gabi to the dance."

Chad heard the mumbling but couldn't understand it. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay...well anyway I thought I would call and let you know that I got a date to the dance."

"Who? One of the cheerleaders?" Troy asked sort of sarcastically.

"No..."Chad said he paused for a minute then decided Troy would never guess "Taylor!"

"I didn't know you liked her...I thought Chad Danforth only liked cheerleaders."

"Well you know after that whole thing with you and Gabi. I got to know her and now I know her more and now I know she is definitely my type."

"So how did you ask her?" Troy said trying to get ideas on how to ask Gabriella.

"Uhh...I just went up to her and was like 'Taylor do you want to go to the dance with me?'. Chad told Troy then realized what he was up to. "Are you trying to find out how to ask Gabriella?"

"No...Okay yeah but I am not sure if she even likes me."

"Well you need to get a reality check dude because have you seen the way she looks at you."

"Not really...No."Troy said.

"Alright well try to notice next time and I am sorry but I can not give you advice on how to ask her but maybe I can help if you find a way how."Chad said as he hung up his phone.

Then suddenly Troy had an idea (a very romantic one at that). He sat down yet again on his bed and took the pen in his hand and furiously started writing down the details.

With Gabi...

Gabi and Taylor sat on her bed going over what else(homework). Taylor was in the middle of asking Gabi a question when Gabi's cell rang. Gabi started looking around for it but couldn't find it.

"Taylor help me look for it." Gabi screamed frantically.

"I found it...damn it." Taylor said as she found the cell phone in a drawer pulled it out and when shutting it slammed her fingers in it. She tossed the phone at Gabi while holding her fingers and saying a few other choice words.

Gabi looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Ohhh...it is Troy isn't it?" Taylor cooed completely forgetting about her injury.

"Shove it!"Gabi retorted.

"Hello?" Gabi said into the phone sticking her tongue out at Taylor who just mimcked her.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own anything to do with High school Musical.

Previously:

"Hello?" Gabi said into the phone sticking out her tongue at Taylor.

"Hi." Troy said.

"What's up?"

"Umm...I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay..." Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy said surprised she said yes.

"Yeah what do I have to do?"

"Just come to our spot."He said as he hung up.

Gabriella knew exactly what Troy meant. Gabriella flipped her phone shut. Then she filled Taylor in on everything. But in the back of her mind she kept wondering what Troy was up to. Gabi went to her closet and started throwing things around her room until she found what she wanted. She pulled out a light blue baby doll shirt and a pair of dark jeans she pulled them on. She told Taylor she would call her later. Gabi walked out the front door. Then she drove to East High. She got out of the car only to find...

A/N: See I was going to leave the chapter with that but I am not that mean. On with the story.

She got out of the car only to find the whole basketball team standing in a line. They all as if on cue opened up their warm up jackets to reveal t-shirts that said "Follow the clues." Gabi had no clue what this meant so she kept walking to the front door.

Once inside she found a mug on a table inside of ti was hot chocolate. Behind it on the wall hung a picture of the ski lodge where she and Troy had met. Next to the mug was a note it said "Drink this and then keep following the clues." Gabi smiled at the way Troy signed his name it was like an autograph of someone really famous. She walked down the hall following the path of fake snow it lead her to Mrs. Darbus's classroom. When she stepped inside her cell phone rang. She picked it out of her pocket and saw it was Troy. Just then Mrs. Darbus walked in and said "No cell phones in school Ms. Montez, detention." Mrs. Darbus smiled as she said this and Gabi knew what the clue was. She rushed to the auditorium hearing "What I have been looking for" coming over the speakers. When she reached the auditorium she saw Kelsi playing the piano. She looked all around but didn't seem to find the clue. Then Gabriella thought she may have gotten the last clue wrong. Then all the sudden a basketball came flying at her chest. Out of refelx she put her hands up to catch it. On the basketball was written "Go to the place that is my other stage." She twirled the basketball around in her hand and on the underneath side Troy had signed it. Gabi ran towards the gym. Lying on the middle of the floor was another basketball. This one read "See if you can get those 41 points again." Gabi threw the ball into ithe hoop and made it. The score board flashed "Go to where your feelings were hurt by me telling a lie." She knew where this was it was the science lab. Set up on the desk was the laptop where she had once watched Troy talk to his team about how singing was just something on the side of basketball and it didn't really matter. She walked over to it and written over the screen was "Go up the stairs." She was a little tried after walking and running to all of these places so she took her time walking to the back over the room and walking up the stairs to the green house. She opened the door to find...

A/n You have to wait till later for what she found. Review and I need suggestion on what should be up there..


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3...

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I still do not own High School Musical.

Previously: She walked in to the greenhouse...

**Gabi's POV**

I really do hope there are no more clues. I just want to see Troy and ask him what he is up to. I sat down on the bench and looked down at the floor there was rose petals on it and they spelled out "Balcony". I thought for a moment "Balcony?" Where would he want me to go? Omg I know! I walked to the steps to walk down and as I did a gush of wind blew the rose petals up around me in the air. It looked so beautiful, I thought how much trouble it must have been for Troy to do all this. I walked down and out of the building and got in my car and drove...

**No one's POV**

Gabi drove to her house parked her car and walked up to her room. She walked to the doors that led to her balcony she opened them to find...

Flowers of all sorts on the railing and in the middle surrounded by Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason was a stage. All the sudden speakers started playing "We're all in this together" everyone around the stage sang along. Then next out of the speakers came "Breaking Free." Then Troy stood up on the stage he had been hiding behind everyone he was now singing his part and inviting Gabi up there to sing with him. She excepted his invitation and got up on the stage and sang with him.

When the song finished Troy looked at Gabi with his puppy dog blue eyes. Gabi looked back at him and they seemed in their own world for a moment until Chad did a fake cough.

"Ohh right.." Troy said forgetting all about why they were doing this whole thing.

"What?" Gabi asked him.

"Umm...Gabi" Troy started he took a breath and continued, "Umm would you do me the honor of being my date the dance?" He said this as he knelt on one knee like the princes do.**(A/N**: **Thanks to all of you who gave me ideas for this chapter.)**

"Of course I will Troy!" Gabi said happily as a tear of happiness ran down her face.

"Gabi are you crying?" He said as he wiped the tear with his thumb off her face.

"I am just happy that is all."She said wiping away the rest of the tears.

"And..."Chad said wanting Troy to finish what he was going to say along with asking her to the dance.

"And? What does he mean by 'and' Troy?" Taylor asked.

(A/n: You will have to wait till next chapter to find out)(Comment)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Disclaimer: I still not own High School Musical I wish I did though.

A/N: I am so glad you all like the story and have been commenting although I would like to get some more comments so after this chapter I am not posting a new chapter until I get ten comments.

Previously:

"And..."Chad said wanting Troy to finish what he was going to say along with asking her to the dance.

"And? What does he mean by 'and' Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah what does he mean by 'and'!"Sharpay demanded.

"Gabriella?"Troy said.

"Yes Troy." She answered timidly.

"Do you like me?"

"Well yeah Troy I thought it was pretty obvious." She said with a chuckle.

"Well I was, well wondering if you would be my..."He paused for a slight moment and Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi gasped. "Gabi what I am saying is would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes Troy yes!" Gabi said jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"Aww..." The girls cooed.

"A hug that is a he gets he went through all this trouble and all he gets is a hug..."Chad started commenting on Gabi's reaction but he was cut off by the sight of...

By the sight of...Troy leaning down and Gabi standing on the tip of her toes they reached the point where their faces were touching and then it happened. Their first kiss! It was a very soft but yet romantic kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both already started missing the presents of each others lips.

"That was nice." Gabi said glowing.

"It was!"Troy said blushing as bad as Gabi or worse.

"That was so cute." The girls said.

"Well it is about time." The guys said in unison.

"Umm...Chad I think it is time I go home will you drive me?"Taylor said nudging Chad in the arm.

"Ohh..yeah sure."Chad replied.

"I think we should head out too." Sharpay said to Ryan.

"Us too." Jason said holding Kelsi's hand.

"Hey Jason, Kelsi you want to give me a ride?"Zeke said.

"Sure...See you guys later." They said. As people headed out the boys high fived Troy and gave a manly hug to Gabi. The girls hugged Gabi and Troy then they all left.

"So... I should probably get going."Troy said turning towards the door that lead back to her room. But before he reached it he turned back around and leaned in to give her a hug. But Gabi directed it a different direction. She tilted her head just enough so that her lips were alined with his. They kissed again but just a peck. In his mind Troy wanted it to be more but knew that Gabi didn't want to rush anything.

A/N Please comment and give me suggestions for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

1A/N: I am sorry I am making one of these notes that makes people think it is a chapter but I needed to because you see I am having total writers block. So if you guys would be so kind and answer this poll for me or give me ideas for the next chapter.

1. The chapter is going to open with Gabi talking on the phone with someone late at night. But what I need to know is who should it be and what should it be about?

2. In the next chapter should Gabi go dress shopping or on a day date with Troy or both?

Okay if you guys could answer those questions and give me other suggestions.

Thanks,

Erin


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know I said that the dance was the next day but we are making it two days because I need to put this chapter in between. If that doesn't make sense just read the chapter. Thanks! R&R

Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM!

Chapter 5...

**Later that night**

Gabi laid in her bed thinking about all that had happened that day then all the sudden her phone rang.

"Hello?"She said answering it.

"Hey." Her new boyfriend said on the other end.

"Hey! Why are you calling so late?" Gabi said getting out of her bed and walking over to her couch. Once there she had got there she sat down and stared out the window looking at the stars.

"Well can't a boyfriend call his girlfriend and see what she is doing? And what are you doing up so late anyway I figured it would go to your answering machine and then I would leave a message?"Troy said smiling as he sat at his desk.

"Yes a boyfriend can call his girlfriend. The reason I am up so late is because I am thinking. So what about you why are you up?"

"Well honestly I couldn't sleep the thought of you my beautiful girlfriend kept me awake."

"Are you blaming me Bolton?" Gabi said pretending she was hurt by this comment.

"No I am thanking you for my thoughts being on something rather than basketball for a change."

"Well in that case you are forgiven and welcome."Gabi said flirtatiously.

"Well thank you Montez. But my ulterior reason for calling is that I thought we could go out tomorrow for dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Why, yes I think I am." Troy replied sarcastically.

"In that case my answer is yes."

"Okay well I guess I should go to sleep we have basketball practice tomorrow morning at like 6 am. I think my dad may be going crazy thinking he is going to get all of us up so early especially Chad."

Gabi laughed before saying "Okay but what time are you picking me up?"

"Umm..I will call you tomorrow at lunch okay."

"Alrighty then, talk to you tomorrow."Gabi said hanging up.

Then all the sudden she realized she didn't have a dress. Gabi was frantically running around her room trying to figure out what do to then she decided she would call Taylor and see if Taylor had a dress she could borrow or something.

I ran to the couch where I had thrown my phone done. I picked it up and hit speed dial 4. Then a sleepy annoyed voice came over the other end. It said "There better be a pretty damn good reason that you are calling so late."

"Taylor I am sorry and I know you aren't a morning person but we have an issue or more I have an issue."

"What is this issue you speak of?"Taylor said sarcastically more awake now.

"I have no dress to wear to the dance and I have nothing I repeat nothing to wear to dinner tomorrow with Troy." I said not taking a breath in between.

"Okay well I really don't know why you are calling me Sharpay is the one with all the clothes and fashion advice. But since you did call we can go shopping tomorrow for both outfits because I don't have my dress either. Does that satisfy your late night needs?" Taylor replied.

"Yes it does I will come pick you up at 10 so we can get in a lot of shopping. Thanks for not hanging up on me because I called so late you really are a good friend."

"I can't believe you doubted it." She retorted.

"Well I will see ya tomorrow then."

"Okay then see ya tomorrow."She said as she hung up and laid back down on her pillow.

Gabi's Pov

I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I lay there for a moment just thinking about Troy and how much I loved him. Wait did I just say how much I love him. I never thought about it before but I do love Troy I have loved him since I first saw him. But the question is does he feel the same way?


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N: I am so sorry for not updating I have just been really busy...So again I am sorry but I will try to update as much as I can and as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned High School Musical I wouldn't be writing this I would be hanging out with Zac.Duh!

So without further ado I give you ...

Chapter 6

The next morning...

"Mmmhh..."Gabi moaned as she stretched sitting up in her bed. She leaned over and looked at the clock. Fuck! It is 9:30 and Taylor was coming at 10 to pick her up. Gabi threw the covers to the side of her bed and got up and ran to her bathroom. She took her shower then threw her hair in a pony tail and got dressed in things that are easy to change out of since she would be trying on almost everything in the store to find the perfect outfits. Gabi then ran back to her clock and looked at the time again 9:45. Okay, she thought I have time to eat breakfast and...Her thought was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

"Hello?"She said answering it.

"Hey baby." Troy said when he said Gabi thought for a moment 'Baby' I like that.

"Hey, I don't think 9:45 classifies as lunch time."She said chuckling.

"I know but we are on a drink break...Hold on"She could hear a bunch a people in the background talking to Troy. Then he came back "Sorry as I was saying we are on a drink break and I wanted to hear your voice. Oh yeah and Chad says hi."

She chuckled then replied "Tell Chad I said hi, but Troy I got to go Taylor is picking me up and we are going shopping. So I will call you when we go to lunch and maybe you and Chad can join us."

"Chad Gabi said hi."Troy yelled to Chad, he then came back on and said "Yeah okay call me when you go to lunch."

"Okay I will bye Troy."

"Bye Gabs." Troy said as he hung up.

Gabi again looked at her clock 9:55. Damn it! Well breakfast is cancelled I guess that is the price you pay for having a boyfriend who cares about you that much. Gabi walked down stairs and put her shoes on and walked out the front door. Within minutes Taylor's car pulled up and Gabi got in.

A/N Next chapter Shopping and Lunch I need ideas or links to dresses and stuff. Comment please.


	8. Chapter 8

1A/n: I am so sorry guys but I am having trouble getting past that last chapter I need help somebody please give me an idea of what they should talk about or something I will try to update as soon as I get a few reviews. Thanks, Erin


End file.
